Death of a Puppet
by LunaTheStrange
Summary: Loz and Kadaj get in a huge fight over the death of Loz's creepy puppet HootHoot. Loz's leaves the house and Kadaj is shattered and Yazoo is there to pick up the pieces. FLUFF! YazooKadaj


Death of the Puppet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with FF:AC! Except for Yazoo! Okai? Good!

A/N: Umm yeah just a little ficlet. It's fluff. And yeah it's not incest. I believe the brother have a close relationship since they are all each other has (though if you are a fan of the incest couples that's fine too! It's all about freedom of choice!), especially since Cloud and his goons are all "Silver hair" racist (except maybe Vincent). And yeah I portray Kadaj as naive and innocent, not some evil man of evilness. He has more depth than that! So anyways I hope you enjoy this! Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO YOU LIE!! PUPPETS ARE NOT FUNNY!!! THEY ARE STUPID AND SCARY!!!!!" Bellowed Kadaj, his eyes narrowed and his voice strong.

He had just walked into the living room with Loz following close behind both of the brother has RAGE writing boldly all over their faces. Though Loz looked as though he was also on the verge of tears. In his arms eh was carrying a large puppet of an owl.. with it's head ripped and hanging by a few weak threads. The owl looked deflated from the lack of cotton.

Yazoo let out a sigh and put his book down. He knew what was coming and knew that now wasn't a good time to finish his book. No matter how good it was getting.

"No!!! Puppets are fun!! Just because you are a big baby and can't handle Hoot-Hoot the owl doesn't mean you should of killed him and take away all his fluffies!!!" Retorted Loz with the equal amount of fierce angry.

"IT WAS AN OPERATION!!! HE WOULDN'T STOP LOOKING AT ME!!"

"LIES!!"

"No!!"

"You know what Kadaj? You are nothing but a MEANIE!! You are always so mean to everyone!!! I am your brother but if you are so mean I might not want to be anymore!" Yelled Loz as he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Everything went silent a few moments after the sound of Loz's motorcycle started up and slowly began to fade away.

Yazoo held back the urge to sigh once again. These fights were comment. Both Loz and Kadaj were passionate people and never backed down, while Yazoo was calmer and knew how to candle Kadaj's outbursts, while Loz obviously had no clue how to deal with it.

Yazoo shifted his gaze over to Kadaj, he simply just stood there... and his head slowly tilted down.

Wha? Is Kadaj sad?, pondered Yazoo as he stood up.

"Don't come near me!" Seethed Kadaj glaring at Yazoo.

Yazoo ignored Kadaj's commands and walked closer.

"I said get AWAY!!" Yelled Kadaj as he ran into his room.

"He can be so moody," muttered Yazoo running a hand through his hair.

'Okay, so maybe Kadaj has a good reason but I'm only trying to help the guy out,'

Yazoo sat back on the couch and picked up his book and started to read it once again. He knew better than to bother Kadaj when he was angry. And he knew that Loz was safe, he always was at the same place, at the local eatery indulging in any sweet and fattening thing he could find.

Minutes has passed, maybe half an hour or so and Yazoo at last finished his book. He decided it would be a good time to go check up on Kadaj. He walked silently towards Kadaj's room and gentle knocked on his door.

"GO AWAY!" He heard his younger brother yell through the door.

Yazoo ignored it and walked in. Kadaj got up from his bed and glared at Yazoo.

"I said GO AWAY!!" He seethed his eyes shooting darts. Out of curiosity Yazoo walked closer, he could see something glistening along Kadaj's cheeks... it was coming from his eyes.

"Kadaj are you ... crying?"

"NO!"

"Kadaj I can see your tears."

"Than why waste my time asking questions!"

Yazoo didn't respond it was only silence. He saw Kadaj's body gentle tremble and he walked closer to his brother.

"Yazoo I-I'm not mean am I?" Asked Kadaj softly, his voice trembling lightly.

Yazoo stood in shock; he knew Kadaj was very sensitive hence his temper but it wasn't common for him to cry. Quickly his facial expression changed to a more sympathetic one as he opened his arms and brought Kadaj into a hug.

Kadaj was stiff at first bit eased into it and rested his head on Yazoo's shoulder and began to cry silently.

"Kadaj you aren't mean ... well maybe sometimes but those moments won't stop me from loving you," responded Yazoo as he hugged the crying figure tighter, running his hand through his little brothers hair.

Kadaj raised his head up and looked straight into Yazoo's eyes.

"So you wouldn't want to stop being my brother?" Asked Kadaj sincerely, his eyes still with a sad expression.

"Kadaj of course not! I wouldn't ever leave you, neither would Loz. He was just upset. He always says things he doesn't mean when he's mad. He loves you too!" Responded Yazoo keeping hold of the embrace. Maybe he needed a hug from Kadaj more than he expected.

"But you would never stop being my brother right?" Asked Kadaj, his innocent demure resembling that of a child's.

"Never Kadaj, I couldn't get mad at you."

"Good. You are always nice to me, I would never want you mad," responded Kadaj contently as he rested his head back on Yazoo's shoulder.

Yazoo smiled. "I love you too brother," he said as he placed a kiss on his younger brothers wet cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done!! I hope you enjoyed it! YAY FLUFF!! I feel kinda bad for Loz now though. It's like he's left out of the love. Oh well I'll make another one where he gets some love! 


End file.
